Semiconductor devices comprising silicon carbide (SiC) as a base material have become recently important in the field of power devices. For example, solar inverters may comprise a SiC JFET (junction field effect transistor) in which the source electrode and the gate electrode are disposed on one side of the semiconductor device and the drain electrode is on the back side of the semiconductor device. Such a semiconductor device further comprises a bipolar diode that is integrated between the source electrode and the back side drain contact of the JFET.
In these devices, it is desirable to increase the CGS/CGD ratio, which is the ratio of the gate-source capacitance to the gate-drain capacitance.